Design methods for current digital electronics systems employ sophisticated modeling techniques to analyze every aspect of device behavior. The silicon die (chips) on which integrated circuits reside have a distribution in their maximum obtainable performance due to unavoidable manufacturing variations. These chips are also expected to operate under different supply voltages, temperatures and performance requirements. The task of accurately predicting the performance of a chip under these varying conditions is critical in a wide range of applications. Consider the following examples in which chip performance predictions can be applied to address special needs.